Computer systems, such as personal computers and computer workstations, typically have a number of integrated circuit assemblies as components. These integrated circuit assemblies can include, for example, a mother board. With respect to memory modules, some computer systems require memory modules, for example DRAM or synchronous DRAM modules, that operate at clock frequencies of greater than 100 MHz. Conventional memory modules can have problems with interconnect, noise and physical space that are augmented by such high operating frequencies. A bus system clocked, for example, at 100 MHz should have minimal load per driver to reduce noise and improve integrity of the signal. However, eight conventional memory modules on a single bus driver can add, for example, forty picofarads of capacitance to a base of approximately twenty picofarads.
Many computer system manufacturers contemplate having several gigabytes of main memory which may require a large number of memory modules per bus. This number of memory modules may produce problems with respect to the load on the bus drivers at high operating frequencies. Thus, these systems may need a type of memory module that is different from conventional single in-line memory modules (SIMM) or other conventional memory modules.